


An ordinary afternoon

by sqbr



Category: Gokusen
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fancomic, Humour, Transcribed, replaceimages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin and Kumiko get hot dogs, set just before the 2009 special. Fancomic with transcript.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Created for the gokusen_love Fic Contest 2010](http://community.livejournal.com/gokusen_love/192601.html) (which it won by virtue of being the only entrant!)  
> [Crossposted to DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/Gokusen-An-ordinary-afternoon-175609006).
> 
> Thankyou to [kyuuketsukirui](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui) for reassuring me that my google-translated Japanese was ok.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2hdw8p0)

Page 1 Transcript:

Panel 1: Kumiko: And he's been pushing into other groups' territory as  
well. It's only a matter of time before someone decides to put him back  
in his place. Plus did you see the way he let himself be bossed around  
by his daughter? The man has no...

Panel 2: Kumiko: Ooh! Hot dogs!

Panel 3: Shin and Kumiko buy hot dogs.

Panel 4: Kumiko eats a hotdog, Shin takes a photo with his camera. Click!

Panel 5: Hey! Click. Stop that! Click.


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ps4nm9)

Panel 1:

Kumiko: Give me the phone!

Shin: No.

Panel 2:

Shin bumps into the man standing behind him, who squirts himself with sauce.

Man: Watch it!

Panel 3:

Shin: Oh, sorry.

Panel 4:

Man (grabbing Shin by the shirt): You bet you'll be sorry.

Shin: Hey

Panel 5: Kumiko's hand grabs the mans arm.


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=17v5ms)

Panel 1: Kumiko grabs the man in an arm lock.

Panel 2: Kumiko: LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE

Panel 3: The man runs off

Panel 4: Shin looks surprised.

Kumiko: What, do you think I overreacted?

Panel 5:

Shin: You called me your boyfriend.

Yumiko: Well, that's who you are isn't it?

Shin: Yeah, I guess it is.


End file.
